DIA DE LAS MADRES
by Analia Blakk Stump
Summary: un dia especial para todas las madres del mundo. en este fic trixie le dedica una cancion a su madre. feliz dia de las madres para sus madres


**"DIA DE LAS MADRES"**

**CAPITULO 1:**

**8 años atras.**

**"Flash back"**

En una caverna jugaba una pequeña niña pelirroja, jugaba con su babosa tornado, mientras esperaba a que su madre llegara.

Jajaj, Bluster en donde estas- decia la pequeña mientras buscaba a su babosa.

buscabas a esta pequeña babosa, hija- dijo una señora pelirroja.

Mami- dijo la pequeña mientras corria para abrazar a su madre.

Hola mi pequeña Trixie, vente vamos adentro, esta oscureciendo y ademas estoy cansada-.

Esta bien- respndio la pequeña entrando a la casa.

**PDV de Trixie.**

la pequeña se preparo para ir a dormir.

ay, bluster tu crees que mama no me quiere- pregunto la pequeña a su babosa. La babosa sabia que la señora Sting queria mucho a Trixie, pero a Trixie no le parecia lo mismo.

Trixie- dijo un niño entrando a la habitacion de su hermana.

Si hermano- le dije.

Que te pasa, te vi un poco triste en la tarde-.

no me pasa nada hermano, buenas noches-.

okey hermana, y sabes algo mama' siempre nos va a querer-.

por que lo dices?-.

porque yo sabia que eso es lo que siempre te pone triste-.

tienes razon-.

esta bien, buenas noches-.

buenas noches, matias-.

**"Fin del Flash back"**

**En el presente.**

Trixie se habia levantado muy temprano ya que no queria el desayuno de pronto, pero se dio cuenta de que no era la unica despierta, al parecer Eli tampoco queria el "desayuno" de pronto.

Buenos dias, Eli-.

Buenos dias, Trixie-.

que haces-. dijo trixie.

viendo unos videos que tengo del dia de la madre cuando estaba en la superficie siempre se lo celebraba junto a mi madre- dijo un poco triste.

ohh, lo siento Eli-.

no trix, solo que horita desearia estar a lado de mi madre, tu no desearias estar con tu madre hoy-le pregunto eli.

trixie aprieta la mano en forma de puño y dice.

no-.

porque no-.

porque con ella no la pasaba muy bien-eso es todo.

pero podrias darle otra oportunidad-.

no, eli. Ella nunca me quizo y no le voy a dar otra oportunidad-.

no seas asi trix, debes darle otra oporunidad a tu madre, ella si te ha de querer solo que tu le diste la oportunidad de desmotrartelo-.

tienes razon eli, hoy dia despues del almuerzo invitare a mama, y me podrias ayudar con algo.-

claro, cual es tu plan.-

okey, lo que necesito es que me ayudes a preparar una serenata para mi madre, y necesito la ayuda de los chicos-.

okey,entonces kord y pronto ayudaran-.

en eso bajan kor y pronto.

alguien nombro a pronto el "magnifico"-.

todos reviraron los ojos.

si, pronto te nombramos porque necesitamos la ayuda tuya y la de kord.

para que nos necesitan chicos-dijieron kor y pronto al unisono.

lo que necesito es lo sigte...-

**en la caverna natal de trixie.**

matias preparaba un desayuno especial para su mama por el dia de las madres.( Matias es un oc mio)

matias llevo el desayuno al cuarto de su madre, ella aun no se habia levantado.

buenos dias ma' y feliz dia de la madre-. dijo entrando a la habitacion.

oh,gracias hijo-.

de pronto el comunicador suena.

yo contesto- dijo matias.

esta bien.-

hola con quien hablo-dijo matias.

hola hermano, soy yo trixie-

trixie, que tal-

bien, hermano necesito que le digas a mi mama si puede venir-.

okey trixie-

esta bien, adios-.

adios.- dijo dejando el comunicador en su lugar.

quien era hijo.-

era trixie, dijo que quiere que vayas alla-.

okey, entonces me voy a preparar.-

**rato despues,**la mama de trixie ya se habia preparado y salio despues del almuerzo.

**mientras tanto en el refugio shane.**

trixie ya estaba preparada la sorpresa que le habia preparado para su madre era que le iba a cantar una serenata.

afuera se escucho una meca llegar, apagaron las luces.

la mama de trixie estaba entrando.

hola, hay alguien- dijo ella.

entoces se encendieron las luces y se vio a trixie con una ropa de las que cantan en las serenatas( pero de chicas)

**(si pueden pongan la musica se llama a la sombra de mi madre)**

Todos tienen una madre

Ninguno como la mia

Que arde como lucecita

Haciendome compaia

La vieran dentro mi rancho

Sencillita como es ella

Y sus ojitos se apagan

Como el fulgor de una estrella

Yo le pido a dios rezando

Que mi mam no se muera

Que viva dentro mi rancho

Como estampita si quiera

Yo le pido a dios rezando

Que mi mam no se muera

Que viva dentro mi rancho

Como estampita si quiera

(Declamado)

Si alguna vez madrecita

Tu te me vas para el cielo

Llevame madre querida

No me dejes No me dejes

Yoi te quiero

Pero su sombra me alcanza

Como bendicion divina

Es el angel de la guarda

De mi vida peregrina

Sombra del arbol plantado

En el patio solo hay un eco

Retoo fiel que traduce

La voluntad de mis ruegos

Yo le pido a dios rezando

Que mi mama no se muera

Que viva dentro mi rancho

Como estampita si quiera

Yo le pido a dios rezando

Que mi mam no se muera

Que viva dentro mi rancho

Como estampita si quiera.

la mama de trixie quedo impresionada, nunca creyo que su hija le cantaria una serenata para el dia de las madres.

te gusto, ma'- dijo ella.

si-dijo la madre de trixie comenzando a llorar- gracias hija, te quiero mucho.

yo tambien te quiero ma'- dijo trixie tambien llorando.

**Fin..**

**tada he vuelto y esta vez con un fic especial del dia de las madres.**

**si les gusto dejenme un rewiew, y diganle a sus madres que les deseo un Feliz dia de las madres, espero que le haigan dado un regalo a sus madre por que yo si le di uno. y con esto me despido.**

**besos y abrazos.**

**by: chika loka (asi me dicen mi mami y mi primo)**

**adios.**


End file.
